Wedding night
by Mulberrybush97
Summary: Will and Tessa's wedding night. NOT a one shot btw. All characters belong to Cassandra Clare, I make no claim!


"'till death do us part," he quoted then chuckled, smiling as he placed a kiss to her lips. "I have little intention of letting something so petty as _death_ part us."

Tessa giggled, "Well, I doubt it will be my frailty as a women that ends this pact." They both stared at the door and Tessa swallowed shyly. "Shall I-" she reached for the doorknob only to have Will bat her hand away.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said, having regained his composure, "A groom has only one duty on his wedding night, and that is to sweep his bride off her feet." With that said he bent down to scoop an arm under Tessa's knees and promptly swung her into his arms, dress, train, and all. He then proceeded to kick the door down, much to Tessa's amusement. Of course, as this was now their own house, and this was their own bedroom, Will was perfectly within his rights to carry out modifications as he saw fit.

"Only one duty?" she repeated as he carried her across the room, through the wreckage of the door and set her down gently on their bed, "I must say, I was hoping for something more," she lowered her eyelids and summoned the most sultry look she could manage, " _mutually pleasurable_."

His eyes widened and he ran a hand through his hair, tousling it as he gazed down at her. The movement of his arm stretched the corded muscles of his upper body rather endearingly and Tessa admired him rather shamelessly, momentarily memorized.

He'd lost his jacket and his waistcoat somewhere along the way from the institute to their new town house, and she suspected his neck tie may have been lost before the carriage was even reached. Tessa blushed to think what Cyril must have though as Will gallantly helped her down from the carriage, flushed with love and perhaps a little _lust_ as they both were. No, Tessa thought as Will bent over her to brush a kiss to her lips, a _little_ lust would be a lie. What she felt in this instant was _mostly_ lust.

She giggled again as Will knelt by her feet and carefully removed each of her shoes, brushing her soles with his fingers as he did so. He cast them to the corner of the room, followed by his own boots. Will had refused to by a new pair of dress shoes for the wedding, his last having been ruined by an incident involving red wine and a great deal of cursing. After claiming that they had been his fifth pair he declared that shadow hunters were simply not meant for such precious footwear, and had insisted that he would wear his boots on the grounds of comfort and practicality. Tessa did not mind so much, provided she would not be prevented from wearing the shimmering satin slippers Sophie had helped her pick out.

She reached out her hands to tangled in Will's hair as he slid his palm up her calf and under her dress, roaming up her thigh to discover the place where her stockings unclipped. She shivered at the touch of his hands on her bare skin and his grinned at her, bunching her skirts higher so that he might kiss the sensitive area on her inner knee as he removed each stocking.

"Tess, darling," he said, allowing his head to loll back in her hands where she stroked his hair. "That feels so very good," he breathed. She slid her hands out of his hair and down his neck and chest, pausing only to undo another button on his shirt- she'd already managed at least two back in the carriage, an act she was rather pleased with. She brushed her hands over his collarbones and down under the fabric to where his silvery parabatai rune had faded. Will froze at the touch and stopped the tuneless humming sounds he'd been making.

"Tessa…" he started.

"Hush," she said gathering his face in her hands and leaning down to kiss his upturned face. "I was merely appreciating. Jem means as much to me as he means to you."

He smiled again, and rose to his feet, pulling her with him by the hands. "I love you," he said, "I love you in a very _different_ way from how I love Jem."

"I love you too," she whispered fiercely, wrapping his hands in her own, "I love Jem as well, you know that. However, _you_ are my husband and Jem is not. If you do not proceed with compromising my already fragile virtue, I should be very disappointed indeed."

He stared at her for a full moment before swearing loudly and kissing her, hard, on the mouth. "Let's speak no more of Jem this night. Tonight you are mine, and I am _not_ sharing."


End file.
